To the moon and beyond
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: No se había dado cuenta de que había deseado un futuro junto a ella hasta que no vislumbró uno en el que ella no estaría. Perseguiría el lazo rojo que los unía futuro tras futuro, hasta dar con el suyo.


Apenas le dio tiempo a sentir su zanpakuto atravesar el cuerpo de Yhwach. Ni si quiera pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Zangetsu volver a ser la que era en sus manos, interpretando que sus poderes habían sido robados hasta dejarle como casi al principio de su existencia como shinigami. Pronto su shikai original se vio envuelto en negrura al igual que sus propio cuerpo. Lejanamente pudo escuchar los gritos de Renji llamándole, pero sus oídos se taponaron y sus tímpanos pitaron, tal y como cuando alguien se sumerge bajo una gran profundidad. Todo él se deshizo en sombras y luego, la nada.

 **-"Cariño! Puedes ir a comprar algunas cosas? Las necesito para la cena!".**

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Estaba bajo la ducha. El tacto del agua tibia le acariciaba la espalda y le relajaba los ombros. Ese era el baño de su casa, lo reconocía. Con una extraña sensación de adormecimiento, se salió de la bañera y se dirigió al espejo del lavabo. El hombre que le devolvió la mirada era muy distinto al reflejo que él recordaba. Sus ojos eran menos expresivos e incluso menos vivos. Aún no tenía arrugas pero sí notaba su piel más curtida y su barba incipiente era mucho más abundante que la que él recordaba cuando había empezado a afeitarse. Miró extrañado su pelo, que ahora lucía corto. Había aseverado que nunca lo llevaría como su padre y sin embargo, ahora se parecía mucho a Isshin de joven. Sus ojos bajaron a su cuerpo y no entendió el cambio que apreciaba. Era mucho menos musculoso que antes y lucía delgado a su parecer. A caso había dejado la lucha? Pero fue cuando vio en su mano derecha el anillo cuando todo cobró sentido y los recuerdos vinieron a él.

De pronto, unos toques en la puerta lo sobresaltaron y apenas pudo responder cuando vio a Inoue entrar al baño. Era extraño, pues se sentía espectador de su propia vida. Como si hubiera dos conciencias en un solo cuerpo. Sabía que hacía años que no la llamaba por su apellido, sabía quién era y lo que había transcurrido en la última década de su existencia, sabía que ella era su esposa.

 **-"Orihime"** atinó a responder, sintiéndose extraño, como si fuera la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre de pila. Obervó a la hermosa joven, ahora mucho más mujer que antes, si es que era posible, acercarse a él con una sonrisa que era capaz de erradicar las sombras de un continente entero. Ella lo amaba, lo adoraba y era felíz con él, muy felíz. Lo sabía, lo recordaba.

Las mejillas de su esposa se sonrojaron ante su desnudez y le tendió amablemente una toalla. Aun cuando su cuerpo ya no era un misterio para ella, todavía se estremecía al verlo.

Qué demonios estaba pasando? A caso era un sueño? Había algo que se le escapaba. A cada segundo que pasaba intentaba recordar qué era sin éxito y poco a poco el Ichigo casado de 27 años de edad fue ganando en la batalla por la consciencia, casi dejando sus propios pensamientos en un susurro vacío de significado. Si en algún instante dudó de que aquello fuera real, la cálida sensación de los labios de Orihime sobre los suyos se lo dejó bien claro.

 **-"Puajj! Mamá, papá, dejad de hacer cochinadas!"**. Todo cobró aún más peso cuando un precioso niño con cara de ángel y ojos despiertos asomó su cabecita por la puerta del baño. Kazui…su hijo. Una copia exacta de Orihime si no fuera por su escandaloso cabello naranja.

Por kami…era padre y estaba casado.

Se dedicó a seguir como espectador de su propia vida, incapaz de poder actuar de otra forma, incapaz de entender por qué se sentía extraño en lo que parecía una vida consolidada y felíz. Era como si siguiera un guión, como si realmente estuviera en el sitio correcto y con las personas correctas. Las realidades se confundían... era su verdadera vida?

Pero pronto, comenzó a ver demasiadas incongruencias, demasiados cambios en el futuro que él se había imaginado para sus amigos e incluso para él mismo: seguía viviendo en la casa de sus padres y tal parecía que había heredado la clínica, cuando nunca se planteó ser médico y siempre quiso mudarse. Sus hermanas, adultas, aún vivían allí… qué pasaba con ellas? A caso no querrían independizarse? De verdad les gustaba vivir con su hermano mayor y su mujer?

 _Su mujer_ ….sólo el pensamiento le creaba un nudo en la boca del estómago. Siempre admitió para sus adentros que Orihime era hermosa y dulce y con un corazón enorme; pero más allá de eso, nunca la había mirado de otra forma que no fuera con los ojos de un amigo y sin embargo, ahí estaba, unido a ella, con el fruto de su matrimonio correteando por ahí. Nunca pensó que llegaría jamás a ese tipo de relación con ella, de hecho, él ni si quiera se permitió perder el tiempo pensando en si tendría pareja alguna vez. Era un tema al que nunca le había dado importancia.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared al pié de las escaleras, observando a sus hermanas y a sus amigos en el sofá. Tatsuki y Keigo aún seguían en su vida, y eso le agradaba, aunque tal pareciera que no había pasado nada en ellos excepto el tiempo. Meros cambios físicos que no le eximían de pensar que parecían calcos de los mismos, simples recipientes evolucionados.

Luego observó a Chad en la televisión…era boxeador! Él, que le había jurado a su abuelo que nunca usaría sus puños para otra cosa que no fuera proteger. Chad era tan leal que nunca se habría fallado a sí mismo y a su abuelo; aquello fue un juramento que hizo con su alma y que le ayudó a avanzar. Es que a caso ahora era más inmaduro que con 15 años? Se fijó en la imagen que mostraba la televisión. A él si que el tiempo le había envejecido. Ichigo no entendía nada, era como si se hubiese seleccionado una vida y un aspecto para él de forma aleatoria y sin sentido.

Faltaban tantos datos, desconocía el paradero de su padre y de mucha gente por la que habría perdido un brazo, amigos leales que compartieron su camino mano a mano, sus mentores, sus familiares, incluso sus enemigos y algo, faltaba algo más, algo que le provocaba la sensación de un agujero enorme en el fondo de su alma, ese algo que el Ichigo de 27 años se negaba a admitir...

Y entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

 **-"Ya voy!"** expresó, saltando como casi un resorte, como si supiera que detrás de aquella puerta se encontrarían sus respuestas.

Sintió un enorme alivio al ver a Rukia y a Renji. Ellos seguían en su vida! pero conforme interactuó con ellos, fue recordando lo que había pasado en esa década con sus dos mejores amigos. Aún no sabía qué era mas impactante para él, si el que sus amigos se hubiesen casado o el hecho de que apenas hubiera sabido de ellos en esos años.. Por kami, Rukia había ascendido a capitana, se había casado y era madre! y él se había perdido todos esos momentos...por qué? ella era tan importante para él, era su más preciada amiga, su compañera; y ahora, sin embargo, parecía que se habían distanciado eones el uno del otro.

Ni las bromas ni las peleas faltaron en la velada, tal pareciera que su interactuar con Rukia seguía siendo el mismo a través de los años, lo que aumentó más su desconcierto.

Un coscorrón en la cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba en la cocina, frente al fregadero, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

 **-"Despierta, idiota!"**. En ese momento el insulto de Rukia lo inundó de tristeza y alegría por igual.

 **-"Vete a la mierda, enana"**. Le respondió, de forma automática. La hermosa shinigami arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca divertida.

 **-"Hacía años que no me llamabas así".** Sus ojos se endulzaron e Ichigo pudo ver nostalgia en ellos.

 **-"Por lo visto, hace muchos años de muchas cosas..."** le respondió, sin poder esconder en su mirada el dolor que aquello le producía. Ella suspiró e inconscientemente, se acercó un poco a él.

 **-"Tu mirada...es diferente hoy. Tus ojos...hacía mucho que no veía profundidad en ellos".**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Observándose sin decir una palabra. Entonces Ichigo comprobó que su lazo con Rukia seguía intacto. Sólo una mirada y ellos volvían a saber entenderse.

 **-"Que cojones nos ha pasado todo este tiempo, enana? a penas nos hemos visto, nos hemos perdido cosas importantes, joder! ni si quiera conocemos a nuestros hijos.."**. sus manos agitaron su pelo, sin conseguir el alivio que antes le proporcionaba.

 **-"Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes"** resumió ella, sonriéndole levemente. **"Después de la guerra pasamos muchos años reconstruyendo el sereitei. Para nosotros no fue tanto, pero para una vida humana como la tuya, ha sido mucho. Cuando contactamos, Ichika ya estaba en el mundo hacía tiempo"**

Otra cosa que Ichigo no entendía. El tiempo transcurría en la sociedad de almas mucho más lento que en el mundo de los vivos. A caso Ichika no debería ser más pequeña que Kazui? y su hijo, su edad, aún no entendía como se había emparejado con Inoue tan rápido como para haberse casado y ser padres. Se percató de algo más; desde que había vuelto a ver a Rukia, Orihime volvía a ser _Inoue_ y el Ichigo de 17 años tomaba más conciencia sobre aquel cuerpo y aquel futuro extraño y dispar.

 **-"Siendo lo que eramos, caminos diferentes no tendrían que haberse convertido en caminos separados. No entiendo cómo lo permitimos, ni tú ni yo..."** concluyó, volviendo al salón y dejando a Rukia pensativa.

No tenía sentido decirle nada más, no cuando todavía ni él mismo comprendía del todo esa desazón que le inundaba el pecho y le oprimía hasta que le costaba respirar. Veía a Rukia felíz, la veía bromear con Renji, la veía sonreirle como su esposa le sonreía a él. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y coqueta, tan femenina...y nada tenía que ver con que ahora luciera una lustrosa cabellera larga; de todos los futuros que había recordado, el de Rukia era el único que le parecía adecuado y bien merecido. El único acorde a lo que él hubiese querido para ella. Amor, felicidad, una familia, realización personal y profesional, la cicatrización de viejas heridas...

Pero él no estaba ahí. Cómo un pasado tan intenso entre ellos había desembocado en un futuro tan distante y frío?

Despidió a la familia Abarai y a todos sus amigos con su hijo en brazos y sólo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del pequeño, su tristeza se convirtió en culpabilidad. Él no quería esa vida ni ese futuro, pero Kazui no se merecía que pensara en ello ni si quiera un mísero segundo. Amaba a su hijo, eso podía sentirlo, lo recordaba también. Nunca había sabido que quería ser padre, hasta sentirlo abrazarle por el cuello, oírle sonreir de forma traviesa y chillona al jugar con él y ver sus graciosas muecas cuando no entendía algo o cuando se le ocurría alguna trastada.

 **-"Papá, por qué estas triste?"** le preguntó su hijo mientras le arropaba.

 **-"Triste? te lo parezco?"** su mano le acarició el pelo con ternuna. Era tan parecido a su esposa y tan diferente a él. Si no fuera por el color de su cabello, pensaría que él no habría participado en su concepción.

 **-"Estas así desde que ha venido la tía Rukia"** le explicó, dejándolo estupefacto. Kazui también era observador como su madre.

 **-"Bueno, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos"** resumió, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

 **-"Sabes que Ichika se llama así por ti? Tía Rukia me lo contó. "Ichi" de Ichigo y "Ka" por..."**

 **-"Kaien"** terminó la frase Ichigo. Eso era algo que también lo turbaba. La maldita enana le había puesto a su hija un nombre que le hacía homenaje a él y al que era su tío en la sociedad de almas y curiosamente, su mentor. Nada de Renji ni de Byakuya...todo referente a él, de quien se había alejado.

El pequeñín asintió y luego apretó el ceño. Por fín! un gesto que le resultaba familiar!

 **-"Me dijo que se debía a los dos hombres más importantes para ella. Eso no lo entendí, papá...".** En el mismo estado estaba el pelinaranja y sus puños apretaron inconscientemente la colcha.

 **-"Tía Rukia y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. En la vida conocerás a gente que te marcará y que sólo necesitarás segundos para comprender que esa persona dejará algo suyo en tu corazón para siempre"**. Al ver que su explicación había sido demasiado profunda y complicada como para que su hijo la comprendiera, le sonrió y le besó la frente.

 **-"Anda, a dormir ya o mañana nos costará horrores levantarte para ir a la escuela".** Tan sólo la idea de un mañana igual de vacío que este lo removió las entrañas.

De pronto, sintió la opresión de un enorme reiatsu en la habitación de su hijo. Aquella intensidad, aquel sentimiento de desesperación que provocaba al calarle los huesos...ese reiatsu!

Sobre el cabecero de la cama de su hijo, apareció un agujero negro, girando sobre su centro, como si se tratase de una espiral de negrura, como una puerta hacia el vacío y la nada. A caso Yhwach había conseguido mantenerse a salvo transportando su reiatsu a través de portales? Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kazui se levantó de la cama y posó su manita en la espiral. El reiatsu reaccionó ante el del pequeño y la energía se intensificó, agrandando el portal.

 **-"Kazui! No! aléjate de ahí"**. Cuando alcanzó el brazo del pequeño, sintió la energía pasar a través de él hacia su propio ser. Su hijo se volvió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

 **-"Tranquilo papá, todo irá bién. Lo he visto. Volveremos a vernos en un futuro que te haga felíz y en donde yo...tendré los ojos violetas"**. Tan pronto oyó lo que su pequeño dijo, se sintió arrastrado y absorbido por el portal y entonces lo comprendió todo. Aquella realidad que había vivido era uno de los muchos y diferentes futuros que habrían para él. Debió haber sido transportado a este de forma aleatoria cuando cortó al rey Quincy y su reiatsu se mezcló con el de él. Pero Kazui...cómo sabía? a caso su hijo seguiría presente en sus otros futuros? a caso su hijo había heredado el Almighty?

Despertó sobresaltado y se incorporó de golpe. La dureza que sentía bajo su trasero le comunicaba que estaba tendido en un futón. Miró en derredor: Las vigas de madera en el techo, las grandes habitaciones separadas por puertas con hojas de papel de arroz, el vigor de las llamas de las lámparas de aceite bailando sobre enceradas tarimas de madera noble. Estaba en la mansión Kuchiki. Inmediatamente se tocó el pelo y la cara, comprobando que todo estaba como él recordaba. Se apartó la manta que lo cubría para admirar su cuerpo. Estaba lleno de vendas y le dolía todo, pero notaba perfectamente el tono de sus músculos bajo ellas. Volvía ser el mismo Ichigo de 17 años, sólo que, si bien antes no sabía que haría si sobreviviera a la guerra, ahora tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer y en donde quería estar.

 **-"Rukia!"** exclamó. - **"RUKIA!"** Repitió su nombre, saboreando las letras, disfrutando de poder gritar su nombre, de saber que ella vendría, que acudiría a su llamado. Que tenía pleno derecho a llamarla así y que, de seguro, ella estaría ahí para él.

 **-"Ichigo! qué ocurrre!?"** entró en la habitación llevando sus manos a la vaina de su zanpakutou, dispuesta a desenfundar a sode no shirayuki para protegerle. Pero no encontró a ningún enemigo, tan sólo a un magullado Ichigo que se dirigía andando hacia ella con dificultad. Cuando la alcanzó, la abrazó, dejándola inmóvil y estupefacta.

 **-"I..chigo?"** balbuceó, sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas. Desde que se conocían, él casi nunca había tenido gestos cariñosos con ella; no al menos, físicos.

El joven suspiró aliviado al sentirla entre sus brazos. Al separarse la miró, con una dulzura que hizo sonrojar a Rukia. Ella volvía a tener el pelo corto y parecía tan menuda como siempre, seguía siendo teniente y, aunque sus ojos aún no mostraban esa plenitud que él vislumbró en la otra Rukia del futuro, no sintió malestar, porque sabía que él se encargaría de darle esa plenitud, de estar ahí en todos los momentos. No se perdería ninguno.

 **-"Oi, estas bién? que me miras, idiota? me has asustado"**. Sus palabras, rudas, tan sólo servían para disimular su vergüenza y una emoción escondida; una que Ichigo sabía muy bien cuál era, porque él había estado escondiendo la misma.

 **-"Estoy mejor que bién. He llegado a tiempo"** le respondió, dejando a Rukia con más preguntas que antes y con un gesto en la cara que hizo carcajearse a Ichigo. Eso fue el colmo para la pequeña shinigami, que poco le importó que su amigo estuviera mal herido cuando le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en las costillas que lo dejó sin aliento.

 **-"Nos..."-** agitó la cabeza para autocorregirse - **"Me tenías muy preocupada. Has estado inconsciente durante días. Todos decían que te habías ido"** su rostro se volvió serio y apartó la mirada. Ichigo vio en aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos violetas el dolor que aquel pensamiento le había estado provocando mientras esperaba a que él despertase.

 **-"Y así ha sido "** le respondió, tomándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarle. Poco pudo reaccionar Rukia cuando sus labios sellaron los suyos sin titubeos. El haber vislumbrado un futuro sin ella era lo que le había hecho desear uno a su lado y ahora estaba dispuesto a ir a por ello, sin miedo ni dudas. La joven suspiró al notar el contacto y pronto le rodeó del cuello, correspondiendole y entregándose a él, permitiéndose por fín tener la cercanía que desde hacía un tiempo había deseado con el pelinaranja. Cuando rompieron el beso, se miraron sonrojados y felices.

 **-"Tienes mucho que contarme"** le susurró, azorada. Se veía preciosa. Él asintió, luciendo una sonrisa que Rukia jamás le había visto.

 **-"Pero antes prométeme una cosa: Que nunca dejarás que me corte el pelo"**. Rukia puso una graciosa mueca de no entender nada, una mueca que ya había visto antes en otro rostro familiar; uno que le prometió que volvería a verle y cuyos ojos lucirían violetas, como los de la madre que debía tener.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **[FIN] [** ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Y éste, querido fandom, es el final para el Ichiruki que quedará para mi. He hecho un gran esfuerzo por escribirlo y por intentar que no me haya quedado muy occ..

Ni que decir tiene que me he quedado DEVASTADA por el final del manga y ya no sólo en cuanto a los horribles pairings finales, sino a cómo el mierda de tite Kubo ha mandado al carajo toda su obra. Detalles inconclusos, incongruencias temáticas y temporales, destrozo de personajes, olvido de otros maravillosos, una batalla DECEPCIONANTE con un final acelerado... Estoy tan enfadada y decepcionada!

No he querido convertir mi one shot en una novela, así que he decidido centrarme en mis niños, en Ichigo y Rukia, en tratar de darles un final merecido para cada uno, por tanto por lo que han luchado y por todo lo que les hizo conseguir Kubo para luego dejarnos sin volver a ver el bankai de Rukia o reducir le poder de Ichigo a su shikai básico de siempre.

Quiero aclarar que no odio a Orihime, es un personaje al que siempre querré, pero JAMÁS la aceptaré con Ichigo. Ella nunca podría eclipsar 10 años de química con Rukia. Los hace compartir la última batalla y ya es suficiente para que se hagan pareja? hola? y yo sin actualizar mis fics porque procuro mantener el nivel y escribir cosas acorde con la historia...

En fin, para el resto de los personajes, imaginaos el final que queráis. Kubo no lo ha hecho y yo estoy demasiado triste para hacerlo. Sólo me he sentido con fuerzas de salvar a Kazui. Ese niño adorable que es parte de Ichigo y que he sabido encajar en el final que debió tener Bleach.

Lo mejor del manga? Aizen sin duda. Ahí lo dejo.

DECIROS QUE SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, QUEDÁNDOME CON LO MEJOR DEL UNIVERSO BLEACH Y DESECHANDO LO DEMÁS. MIS FICS SEGUIRÁN, PORQUE YA PERTENECÍAN A SU PROPIO UNIVERSO, UNO EN EL QUE TRATARÉ DE SER LÓGICA Y DE OFRECEROS FINALES MERECIDOS Y DECENTES. La mierda que ha hecho Kubo me ha inspirado para no rendirme con mis historias.

GRACIAS A TODO EL FANDOM QUE AÚN ME LEE, sabed que volveré, que simplemente tardo en actualizar porque trabajo todo el dia y estoy agotada. SIEMPRE SERÉ ICHIRUKISTA, A MUERTE.

pd: el título del fic pertenece a un tema que me inspiró para escribir este one-shot. Se llama "to the moon and beyond" de Galimatías.

Espero que os haya gustado. Os quiero gente.


End file.
